fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yui Tetsukumo
Yui Tetsukumo (ゆい鉄蜘蛛, Yui Tetsu Kumo) was a Mage ' of the 'Midnight Titans Guild, based within Fiore. She specializes in a versatile martial arts centered magic-type, Burst Magic, and an illusion magic-type, Mirage Eye Magic. After the Midnight Titans disbanded, she along with Noriko Hayate and several others joined the new fledgling Guild, Phoenix, led by the famous and well respected Mage, Victor Alexander. Appearance Yui embodies the appearance of a lithe, generously curved young woman with a particularly oriental complexion due to her ethnic foreign place of birth. With a beautiful alabaster skin tone that mirrors her midnight black hair, and her pink colored irises, Yui is both attractive and intimidating. With her hair done with a pair of hanging bangs, smoothly trimed over her brow and covering her ears, the sides of her head bear a oriental form of a pair of pigtails with pink braids to support them. When she sports a venomous look within her eyes that almost appears like of a spider's, something emblazoned within her torso and backside, people instantly remember who she is and will ultimately pay the price for ignorance or stupidity of getting on her bad side. Standing at an average height of 5ft 9in, Yui's stride and grace is similar to a mix of a ballerina and a coordinated killing machine, honed by the years of martial arts training she recieved from her mentor. Her normal attire is both flexible and comfortable, with additional visual attractive features towards her well curved and smooth figure. With a neck wrapped, skin-tight blouse that travels over her torso and part of her navel area, most of her backside and shoulder lines are exposed to reveal the black spider tattoo that travels eerily from her sternum and to the middle section of her spine. With a pair of violet arm warmers and a pair of pink knuckle gloves, they add a nice contrast to her pink-black-&-white gi sweats, Yui's feet are only covered by black bands made for strenuous combat and provides a little protection to the soles of her feet. Personality Yui's Challenging Attitude.gif|Yui's Challenging Persona Yui's Laidback Attitude.gif|Yui's laid-back, passive nature Mischievious. If there was a single word that could aptly describe Yui, it would be mischievious. Despite her passive behavior of being relaxed around her peers and clients alike, Yui will do anything to get a bit of unruly pleasure if she can help it. While emanating patience and stoic resolve, Yui will only become hot-tempered with frustration if nothing seems to go her way.Otherwise, she's one of the most collected and calm people within the Guild, even on the battlefield. Like a spider plays with prey snagged within a web, when Yui knows she outmatches someone, she will often feign weakness and attempt to either provide openings for her enemies to take or taunt them into fits of rage against her antics. When comparing to those of higher levels of prowess and skill, Yui will find herself challenged and excited, trying to find a way to overcome her obstacle without using her normal tactics. On occasions of relaxation, Yui will often use her feminine wiles and alluring beauty to lure men to do the most mundane jobs or have them as her personal lovers. Whether its out of boredom, lust, or falling back to old habits of her younger slave-side self, Yui will often find the most comfort when wrapped in either luxury or in the arms of another. Synopsis *Flock of the Phoenix (Debut) *Flight of the Phoenix Affiliations Desierto Slave Camps: Knowing little of her own family and only that she was a slave, Yui was forever thankful to Noriko for freeing her. No longer bound to her old masters, she spits on the faces of any slaver she encounters. Midnight Titans: The now dismantled Legal Guild was like a second home to her and loved every member as if they were own family. It was only when the tragedy of their destruction and eventual disbandment that she felt like she was back in the slave camps once more. Hesitant to trust the Phoenix Guild for fear of losing others just like before, she'll never forget those who couldn't come with her to the new home she found in'' the Nest''. History: Sold into slavery as a child, Yui remembers very little of her real family or past, just as the times as she served as a slave for various purposes. As she grew older, she nothing but the collar wrapped around her neck, the beck and call of her various masters, she almost felt nothing but bitterness and despair creeping upon her consciousness. It wasn't until one day, a dark skinned woman came and ransacked her current owner's estate, severely beating and rending many skilled guards unconscious, as well as bring the owner into custody. As she was found within the slave cell, Yui locked desparate eyes onto the assailant's, hoping to be rid of her unending nightmare that she found herself locked within. As the assailant of the compound released the other children, she found that Yui possessed a sleeping power within her. Seeing a potential within her, as well as taking pity on the child, she rescued her from her imprisonment and offered her shelter, as well as training to become a Mage. Through the next years Yui trained day and night with her mentor, finding herself at peace and willingly accepted rest for the first time instead of dreading it. Finding herself to be a quick learner, and a natural martial artist, Yui's progress became great and her skill became astounding. It wasn't until she turned fifteen that her mentor decided she should seek out a Guild, despite Yui's insistance of living with her, was told to at least visit a Guild she is a member at. When finding the Guild, known only as the Midnight Titans, Yui became enamored by the sheer volume of types of Mages as well as the number of skilled prodigies and hopefuls within their hallowed halls. Once finding herself bumping into Maria Streak, she found herself a friend and a friendly rival, all at once. Training, sparring, and going on missions together, their skills and personalities became compatible enough to have them labeled as one of the most promising pairs of the Guild. Natural Skills/Abilities Frightening Magical Power: Like some of her peers, Yui retains a high amount of Magical Power to employ for her various magic-type abilities. Unknown if it has something to do with her way of being trained or her bloodline, but Yui's store of magical energy is volumes grander than what even A-Class Mages are capable of, and by raw power is near the equivalent of an S-Class Mage. Her output can send chills up some of the most respected and infamous of combatants, as its nature aligned with her Burst Magic can often crack the landscape and flash brightly in a magnanimous fashion. Often used as a scare tactic, Yui can project a vividly awe-inspiring flare of Magical Power when getting into the "game" of fighting for "real". High Physical Power: For both her magic and her martial art training, Yui has been trained under severe conditions to prepare herself for the trials she would face and heightening her prowess to better use her skills in the future. After nearly a decade of hardened training, Yui's body was honed into an attractive, yet deadly force of nature. Able to punch through brick walls and bend steel with ease of natural strength, Yui's strength and stamina knows nearly no limits of what normal humans wouldn't be able to accomplish. Martial Artist Prodigy: Like her rival, Maria Streak, Yui possesses an extensive amount of training within the martial arts to hone her body and perfect her particular style of Magic. Because of the necessity of using her magic in sync with her body, Yui has harnessed her attacks to a point that it becomes second nature to utilize her Burst Magic in sync with her strikes, making any "real" Burst Magic spells she employs all the more deadly in comparison to her natural abilities. Keen Perception: Due to her training underneath her mentor, Yui has adapted her mental awareness to encompass things that normal people wouldn't be capable of observing. Due to this, her passive patience and visual prowess allow her to pick up on things both subtley unnatural and practically oblivious within the forces that are protrayed before her. With an almost sixth sense, Yui can detect incoming attacks, Killing Intent, or the stray distortion of a hidden, inactive spells by just percieving her surroundings. Like a spider with eight eyes melded into two, Yui's prowess of awareness and reaction/timing have often awarded her with praise beyond her years to be capable of. Equipment/Paraphenilia Magic Mirage Eye Magic: A special ocular, Caster-type Magic in which the practitioner makes a visual projection or hypnotic eye contact with the target, and induces hallucinations or illusions to appear within their spectrum. Complimenting her close quarters combat well, Yui employs this through her menacing "Devil" left eye which inflicts the intended illusion upon mental command. Mirage Eye Magic is a deadly addition to Yui's already complimentary arsenal of fiercesome magic-types. Burst Magic: A rare Caster-type of magic that requires both a highly trained body and mind. This magic is only limited by the magical supply of the user, but also by the limitations of the body of which is employing this form of spellcasting. Employing bright bursts of harnessed magical power in tuned with physical movements and attacks, Burst Magic is seen as a powerful and fiercesome counterpart towards those of Elemental and Holder magic types, due to its nullifying ability and its fierce damage projection to its targets. Often depicted as an electrical or fiery force, varying in appearance and application from practitioner to practitioner, it is said to be one of the mightiest magics with the most potential when it comes to close quarters combat. *''' Burst Limit': The most versatile form of Burst Magic is when its completely enraptured around the mage using it. By doing so, not only is one's speed and endurance heightened, but the force of the attacks and effectiveness is nearly tripled in comparison to maximum outputs of individual spells. However, as the name of the spell implies, it has a limit of which how long it can be used and what Yui herself can endure it. Because of the years of strenuous training, both to heighten her control of harnessing Burst Magical properties, and to keep her body in shape enough to employ it successfully, Yui can keep Burst Limit for prolonged periods of time, even under intense battle. Yui's current limit is thirty minutes of intense battle with Burst Limit activated, and nearly an hour of passive use. *' Burst Sprint: The passive ability Burst Magic employs. Yui can enhance the movements of her legs and arms at breath-taking speeds as she can close the gap between herself and an opponent within a single heartbeat, and fight at levels normal people usually wouldn't be able to. While this spell is simple and doesn't take up much magical energy, Yui's other forms of Burst Magic spells are halved in raw power and potency when she keeps using this spell indefinitely. * '''Scarlet Burst Kick: A kick in where Yui's Burst Magic power is directed into the sole of her foot, and explodes outwards upon contact with the target. Capable of not only searing the surface of the intended target, but also sends a deafening shockwave of concussive power in sync with her leg's natural physical force. This allows Yui to be capable of smashing entire floors of brick/steel laced buildings inwards, or cave in a person's body to the direction of her kick, rendering even durable combatants to permanent incapacitation or death. * Scarlet Lotus Kick: A series of aerial kicks in which perpetual Burst Magic blasts ignite the air and project towards her opponent. While individually they can be fended off by a skilled combatant, but if they continue to hamper an enemy's defenses for a prolonged period of time, they could eventually penetrate through and lay a vicious series of external and internal damage to the intended enemy. *'Scarlet Burst Fist': A punch which has the equivalent power that the Scarlet Burst Kick would retain, once it connects with a target, immense concussive and external damage is dealt to the designated target. With enough force to be an instant KO for anyone less than a S-Class durable Mage or a naturally physically-inclined opponent, Yui often uses this as a finishing executive blow. *'Rapid Burst Barrage': A series of flurrying punches sent at such blinding speeds that it would take a skilled martial artist and/or mage to evade, counter, or block them. Combined with the Burst Sprint's rapid speed while discharging Burst Magic properties, this relentless assault of punches can cause severe damage to those who aren't naturally durable or physically inclined. Behind the scenes/Trivia Quote(s) Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Midnight Titans Category:Maria Streak Category:Godfried Category:Noriko Hayate Category:Phoenix